


Your Dreams Come True With Me

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Rimming, anal sex (I mean obvi), come play? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's mate left him with a broken heart, Harry just wants to fix him, and give them both a much deserved happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dreams Come True With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliusschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/gifts).



> Sooo I hope the person I wrote this for likes it, because I worship her a/b/o fics so I'm nervous but here's hoping. sidenote: I combined like three of your prompts into one I hope that's alright.  
> Anywho I had an amazing beta who put up with my constant neediness over this fic, and she read gryles for me so I love her a lot okay, give some love to kayla (doncastshire on twitter), because she's amazing.

Harry’s leather bag slipped as he paced the X-Factor studio hallways. He pulled the strap up on his shoulder and came to a standstill in front of Nick’s door. He’d made sure to wear his tightest jeans and loosest blouse today. He needed to be at his best to get Nick’s attention. He paused at Nick’s door, checking his reflection in his phone to smooth down his curls before knocking.

First impressions were everything. Technically this wasn’t his and Nick’s first time meeting but it was the first time since Nick’s omega had left him for another alpha and now it was Harry’s turn to, _hopefully_ , win Nick’s heart.

He straightened his shoulders and knocked on the door. He only had twenty minutes left for lunch and he hoped Nick was in his office. 

“Come in,” came the sound of the alpha’s melancholy voice from the other side of the door. Harry cleared his throat and unbuttoned one more button on his already halfway undone shirt before pushing the door open. Nick looked up from his lunch with a blank expression, but smiled when he saw who it was at his door. “Oh, hi Harry,” Nick said giving Harry a short wave.

“Hi mate, you alright?” Idiot. Of course he wasn’t alright, his omega had just left him for another man.  “I mean--,”

Nick held up his hand, “It’s alright man, no worries. It’s been two months, I need to move on and get less stroppy and more scrappy.”

“Ohhhkey dokey, well, want some company for lunch?” Harry asked, leaning forward with his hands placed behind his back, his stance submissive

“Sure, do sit down, young Harold,” Nick said, gesturing with a sweeping hand towards the empty chair in front of his desk.  

Harry sat down across from Nick, finally taking in the rest of the office. It was tidy, but it was obvious someone worked in here every day. Pictures of Nick with his mom and sisters hung from the wall, along with a picture of Nick and his omega - ex-omega - sitting on his desk.

Nick caught Harry staring a bit too long at that one and snatched it off his desk and pulled open a drawer to drop it inside.

“Been meaning to put that away for a few weeks now, guess I just keep hoping, y’know?” Nick sighed. They didn’t say anything for a few moments, until Nick spoke again, “I know we used to be really close before Myles came into my life and I hope we can be close again, because I’ve missed you.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just reached his hand out across the table and grabbed Nick’s hand in his own.

“It’s so good to see you again.” Nick smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Same here,” Harry smiled back.

They sat and chatted a few more moments, catching up on old times - Nick in particular giving Harry absolute shit for going through a phase where he would refuse to drink anything that wasn’t ‘organic’ and how Harry blushing, because if he was being honest, he was still in that “phase”. They talked about how Nick had been doing what he could to get through this past month and Harry reassured him that he’d be there for him every step of the way from now on.

Just as he was leaving, Harry poked his head back through the door of Nick’s office, “Me and some of the lads are going for drinks tonight, you in?”

Nick pulled his bottom lip between his teeth contemplating the situation. “Come on, first round’s on me,” Harry challenged his smile dimpling his face.

“What have I gotten myself into Styles,” Nick said shaking his head with a smile.

“Just you wait,” Harry said with a wink and made his way back to his own office.

One step at a time Harry was finally going to get his alpha.

…

They got to the club around ten, already tipsy off shots from Harry’s apartment pre-game ritual. Harry’s got Nick’s arm interlocked with his and Nick is whispering something snarky about the couple in front of them and Harry is beaming.

He’s waited to have Nick in his arms for years, even if it is in a drunken cuddle on the street before they even make it into the club. He knows he’ll wear Nick down eventually, you can’t have that much chemistry with someone and not get together at some point. Harry’s just waiting for the right moment to make a move.

~~~

Sometime later, after many more shots of tequila, and Harry’s singing “Tequila makes his clothes fall off,” and pointing to Nick as they make their way through the crowd onto the dance floor, he realizes how much Nick has smiled tonight. Harry knows it’s probably the alcohol running through his system and the music pumping around them, but whether they end up together or not he’s just happy to see his mate smile and laugh again.

Harry was prepared with many jokes and puns to pull Nick out of his stupor, all of which have been successful, what he didn’t plan for was for Nick to immediately slide his hips against his and grind dirtily up his body while a remix of Pia Mia’s “Do It Again” pumped through the speakers. Harry didn’t miss the irony of the lyrics running through his head of wishing he could be more than friends with Nick.

The longer the alcohol ran through his system, the braver Harry got sliding his hands down Nick’s body to grip his hips before he turned around and slid his ass back on Nick’s groin, shivering when he could hear Nick let out a moan.

A few songs later and Harry was pushing Nick through the crowd towards the toilets.

Nick didn’t say anything, until Harry had a handful of Nick’s hair in his hands and was pulling him to his mouth. Harry slid his tongue into Nick’s mouth and licked inside. After being satisfied with knowing fully what the inside of Nick’s mouth tasted like he moved his tongue down to suck on his neck.

“Harry - oh fuck - we shouldn’t be doing this,” Nick groaned into Harry’s ear. Harry slid his hands lower on Nick’s arse grabbing a handful and pulling their bodies flush against each other earning him another moan.

“You sure?” Harry smirked, grinding down on him and mouthing kisses on his neck taking his time to bite and suck along the way. He was pretty sure this time last year they all got drunk at Liam’s flat - even Myles - and Nick had revealed a bit more than they all needed to know about their sex life. Harry was beyond grateful for the knowledge Nick gifted them with that night and the subsequent upper hand it gave him now.

Harry nipped at his throat and grinded against Nick’s cock. He could feel him fattening up in his black jeans, the tight material not leaving anything up to the imagination. Harry wanted nothing more right now than to have that in his ass tearing him wide open. He could feel the slick swelling in his pants the minute they had started snogging each other’s brains out minutes earlier. Within seconds, he was already hard. He could feel how much Nick wanted him, and even though he was still recovering from a nasty breakup with a bondmate, Nick was still an alpha and Harry was still an omega, with the perfect scent. That was something else Nick had let slip that night at Liam’s party.

 _Damn_ , that was a good party.

However, not as good as this very moment when Nick was grabbing fistfuls of Harry’s hair and crashing his mouth against his.

 _Damn_ , this is a good night.

Great even, because Nick was finally giving Harry what he’s wanted for years - him.

Harry responds by reaching his hands under Nick’s shirt, because if he remembers correctly there was one more thing Nick let spill that night, one thing he really likes--

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good,” Nick moaned into Harry’s mouth as Harry rolled one of Nick’s nipples between his fingers. Nick grinded forward against him causing Harry to let out a groan of his own. Fuck, finally, this felt so good.

Harry, deciding to switch it up, thumbs the other nipple between his fingers before hiking Nick’s shirt up to his chest and breaks away from the kiss to attach his mouth to one of Nick’s nipples and sucks.

“Fuck, Haaarry, shit, where did you learn this you filthy boy,” Nick grins while stroking his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry just smiles around Nick’s nipples and continues to suck. He can feel Nick get harder the more he sucks and he can’t take it anymore. He’s got to get his hands on Nick’s gorgeous cock.

Well, he’s never actually seen his dick before, but every other part of Nick is so it’s just logical that his dick would be too.

He gets as far as unzipping Nick’s jeans when Nick pulls back.

 _The fuck?_ “What’s wrong?” Harry asks confusedly, pulling back.

He catches a glimpse of the frown on Nick’s face before he drops his head in his hands, “Harry, I just, I can’t,” he says, voice shaking.

“What, why not?”

“I, I don’t know, I haven’t been with anyone else but Myles since I was eighteen and you’re so young and we, we just can’t Harry,”

Harry slumps back against the toilet stall.

“It’s okay, I completely understand. It was my fault, I came on pretty strong,” Harry admits intertwining their fingers.

“No worries, let’s go back to yours and have a good cuddle,” Nick says with a smile, pulling him along behind him as they leave the toilets and head for the exit.

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have pushed, I knew it was too soon, forgive me?” Harry asks, following close behind.

“There’s nothing to forgive, it was me too Haz. Despite what you may think, it does take two to tango, love. You can’t kiss yourself. Let’s just stick to being really good friends though,” Nick states.

Harry adds, “For now?” with a hopeful look on his face.

Nick waggles a finger at Harry. Harry grabs his hand and pulls him close. Nick squeezes his side, and Harry can tell he’s happy from the warmth vibrating between them.

When they finally make it back to Harry’s place they’re both exhausted from the night out  and Harry pulls him to his room and onto his bed for a cuddle.

They’re both passed out before Harry can make any penis jokes. A shame, really.

…

Harry opens his eyes to find it’s the next morning. He looks over to see he’s  woken up before Nick. His face instantly beams when he feels Nick cuddled up behind him. He reflects on the night before and decides he should probably work on rekindling their friendship a bit more before they take it any further. He’ll tell Nick when he wakes up that they should do the friends thing just so he doesn’t scare him off, and then one day he’ll try for more, until then though he’s going to enjoy every moment he gets in Nick’s arms.

Harry has always loved being the little spoon. He thinks it may be the omega in him, unlike others, he doesn’t mind the qualities that come with being an omega. He knows a lot of omegas that loathe being who they are. They can’t stand anything that has to do with being an omega, but Harry loves it. He loves being the little spoon, being cared for, being knotted (damn, it’s been too long), and he loves waking up knowing he’s loved. The last one being something everyone needs, even Nick. He looks at Nick’s arm thrown over his stomach. They had fallen asleep with their clothes on last night, and Harry can feel the warmth of Nick’s sleep-warm body radiating through his clothes. He can smell the rich scent coming off of Nick in waves. Harry knows Nick might not be ready to start a relationship yet, but he can feel how at ease Nick’s body is with Harry when he’s asleep. Which, isn’t everything, but it’s something for Harry to work with.

Harry knows he can make him happy, he’s sure of it.

Now, if he would just wake the hell up.

...

Harry pushes past people trying to get to the front of the club. Nick doesn’t know Harry’s coming tonight, but he’d wanted to surprise him.

He’d slipped it into their conversation the week before that he was DJing tonight, after Nick had finally woken up dreamily staring up at him. Once fully awake, they both agreed they would take things slow and see where it may go from there.

Now he’s crowded against the bottom of the DJ booth, and he’s scanning the room searching for Nick. He knows his set hasn’t started yet so he should be walking up any--

“Styles, is that you?” Harry hears a voice call from behind him. He turns to see Nick walking towards him. Harry scans him from head to toe, black pants practically painted on, with his shirt unbuttoned slightly with wild patterns scattered across it. Harry appreciates his style a great deal, seeing how it’s so similar to his own. He once borrowed a Lanvin suit from him, and has yet to give it back he was so attached to it, but that’s neither here nor there. Nick clears his throat as he approaches and Harry remembers to speak again.

“Hey, oh yeah, I’m here to see your set. I’ve never gotten to see you do your thing before, and I figured it was about time” he replies. Nick looks a bit stunned and Harry is taken back. Was this too much? Should he have not come?

Nick still doesn’t reply just openly gapes at Harry. “You okay?” he asks.

Nick swallows and shakes his head, ‘Yeah, you’re good, it’s just. It’s just that Myles never came to this kind of stuff, always said DJ-ing was what people who couldn’t be real artists did.”

Harry is shocked. He can’t believe Nick was actually married to that arsehole. Harry pulls Nick into his side.

“Babes, this is what you’re amazing at doing. I, for one, can’t wait to see you spin some sick tunes,” Harry says, enthusiastically.

Nick doesn’t respond, just pulls closer to Harry for second, then gives him a brush of his lips against Harry’s and heads for the booth. When Nick starts spinning he looks at Harry with a look of pure fondness, he’s a got a smile that could light up the whole room and Harry wants to be the reason Nick looks that happy for the rest of his life.

Harry is left feeling light-headed, and in deep lust (Harry’s not willing to admit more at the moment) and more than anything, he’s just glad he came.  

...

After that night, the two are stuck together like glue. When Nick has a gig Harry is right there in the front throwing his arms around and dancing his little heart out until Nick can crowd into his space on breaks. They get ice cream in Primrose Hill, sitting around in booths whispering about the other couples around them, snickering like school children.

Once they go to the shops but Nick is mistaken for Harry’s dad, while Harry laughs loudly in the dressing rooms, Nick scoffs and yells at Harry that he’d very much like to keep some of his dignity, so they don’t do that again.

A few times they go out to fancy restaurants and Nick will let Harry get away with sliding a hand up his thigh and kissper to him in dimly lit back booths. More often than not, they both get tipsy on white wine and Nick will intertwine their hands and lead them to the car. On those nights, Nick will let himself open up to Harry, and not just emotionally. He’ll slid his hands into Harry’s back pockets and press him up against his range rover, kiss him sweetly until one of them will start to get hard and Nick will stutter something about needing to get home. Harry, always the gentlemen, will bow out gracefully and just count his stars he gets to have Nick in his life again.

…

It goes without saying that they see each other every day, but one particular day Harry has to cancel.  He was supposed to go see a movie with Nick, but he felt a bit ill and told him to go on without him. He’s been scorching hot all day. He can feel the sweat running down his back as he sits and watches a movie on his couch, blankets thrown haphazardly around him, tea sitting cold at his side. He doesn’t feel sickly, just feels off, but he doesn’t normally sweat when he’s just sitting around. He decides to make a fresh cup of tea, and while he’s waiting for the water to boil he checks instagram. He doesn’t know how but he ends up on Nick’s profile, and before he can stop himself he begins to feel heat pool low in his stomach, as he scrolls across a beach picture Nick posted months ago in low riding shorts. It’s the same old feeling he’s grown all too familiar with over the past five years of his life.

He turns the stove off and languidly walks to his calendar to check the date. He actually wasn’t supposed to have a heat for another few weeks thank to the expensive suppressants he can afford. He supposes it’s all this time he’s spent with Nick over the last two months that have caused him to go into his heat early.

His dick immediately begins to throb as soon as his brain mentions Nick. He can’t deny it, the thought of getting to go through his heat with the alpha would be quite the pleasure, but he would never ask that, especially because he wants to be 100% certain Nick is in it for the long haul.

Harry’s thoughts wander to Nick’s long legs, which leads to thinking of what’s between those legs. Harry moans and palms himself through his joggers. He leans against his kitchen counter knowing what’s next, and can feel the slick gathering in his briefs.

He heads back to his room, his pace being slowed down by the fact that he can’t keep his hands off his cock. He pulls his dick from his pants with one hand as soon as he hits his bed, pushing his pants down his legs and off with the other.

He pulls a thick dildo from his bedside table and lays it beside him on the bed, knowing he’ll be too incoherent in a few minutes to search for it. He shuffles up the bed and gets a good angle to slide a finger in his all-too willing hole. He doesn’t need any lube, the slick doubling the more he plays with his cock. He slides another finger in alongside the first, going deep because he wants to feel full, needs it more than he needs to breathe. He can feel the stretch more with two fingers and before he knows what’s happening pre-come is gathering at the head of his cock. He uses it to make the drag of his right hand smoother, while he pushes a third finger past his rim.

He can already feel the slick dripping onto the bedsheets as he begins to frantically search for the spot that will help him feel fireworks below his pelvis.

After what feels like ages he finally feels stretched enough for the dildo and slides it into him easily, fucking himself until he feels come spurt up his stomach. He wishes that were the end of it but he knows it’s far from over, especially because his dick hasn’t faltered even a little. He can feel his hand moving of it’s own accord up and down his cock, his thumb toying with the head. He pulls the dildo from his arse and jerks off again to the thought of it being Nick with his hands wrapped around his cock, with his long fingers sliding in and out of his arse. His thoughts travel to how big Nick’s knot would feel tugging at Harry’s rim and that’s what send him over the edge, for the second time in only a few short minutes. He’s exhausted already, and he pulls himself off to the thought of Nick coming down his throat, before he drifts off to sleep.   

\---

Harry can feel an alpha’s presence, before he hears the knock on the door. His heat intensifies all of his senses and because Harry is on the second day of his heat (he’s pretty sure when he fell asleep it was night outside, and now it’s light again) he can’t help but immediately gravitate towards the door.

He pulls on a robe and his feet carry him to the door. He knows it’s Nick as soon as he reaches his living room and now he definitely can’t open the door or he simply won’t be held responsible for his actions.

“H, it’s me, open up. I brought you soup,” Nick shouts from behind the door. Harry’s heart swells three sizes at the thought of Nick bringing him soup.

“You can’t come in right now,” Harry replies, “but thank you for the soup.”

“And why the hell not?” Nick questions, and Harry can tell he’s popped his hip out in annoyance.

“Smell the air, dickhead, and you’ll know why,” Harry responds, waiting for the light to go off in his brain.

Nick doesn’t even say anything, but Harry knows the minute he’s smelt the air because he hears a low groan come from the other side of the door.

“Harry,” Nick says with a strangled groan, “Fuck you always smell so good.”

“You’ve got to go, being this close to an alpha during a heat is--,” Harry begins, but can’t continue because a wave of slick pools in his pants when Nick interrupts using his alpha tone  with, “Let me in, H.”

Harry can’t unlock the door fast enough, letting Nick scramble in and pull Harry into his arms, kissing every inch of his face.

“Nick, we, we probably shouldn’t unless,” Harry begins but then is cut off by Nick rolling his hips needily into Harry’s, “fuuuuuck.”

“We’ve spent so much time together, you’re what I want H, I know that now. Please let’s just, let’s be together finally,” Nick breathes out into Harry’s ear, while twisting his hands to the front of Harry’s robe.

“Are you sure though, ah shit,” Harry tries to talk again, but Nick’s got his hands working on opening Harry’s robe and biting down on the shell of his ear.

“I’m sure. You’ve been there for me when no one else has, let’s be together for real, mating and all,” Nick states, “I’ve been wanting to tell you all week, now’s good a time as ever,”

Harry lets out a strangled laugh, pulling Nick’s face back to his and smashing their lips together.

“I love you,”  he says when he pulls back to look Nick squarely in the eyes. Nick’s breath hitches, but then he responds with, “I love you too.”

Harry’s on cloud fucking nine.

Nick pulls him in for a kiss and then wraps his legs around his waist and carries Harry bridal style back to his bedroom.

Nick lays him down on his bed and begins to crawl up his body, pulling the robe the rest of the way off and sitting between his legs. Harry runs his hands through his sweaty fringe and pushes the curls off his face. He can feel Nick running a finger under his balls and circling his rim. He pushes one finger in slowly, the slick making the glide easy. Harry rocks down onto his finger and moans into the empty air.

“Fuck, H, you smell incredible, I’m gonna fuck you until dawn,” he says as he pushes another finger in and crooks them against his prostate. Harry humps down on his fingers at a rapid pace now, and his hand finds his cock while the other gathers slick from his rim to make his hand slide easy as he rapidly wanks himself off to Nick’s fingers being in his arse.

Harry’s got both hands fondling his dick, while Nick sits back and stares at him like he’s never seen anything quite so beautiful. Harry nods his head towards his ass, motioning for Nick to add another finger, and as soon as Harry feels the cool metal from one of Nick’s rings drag against his rim he’s coming up his stomach, again.

His body arches in the air as Nick prods against his prostate dragging the orgasm out of him. Harry’s breathing steadies after a few moments and there’s a load of come on his chest. Before Harry can reach for a tissue Nick is swiping his fingers through it and pushing them past his own lips.

Harry’s never been more turned on in his life.

Scratch that, because Nick moans around his own fingers like tasting Harry’s come is heaven on earth and Harry’s dick is officially hard again.

He palms at his sensitive dick again and Nick keeps pushing into him with his fingers, and while Harry loves a good fingering he needs an alpha cock, like ten minutes ago.

“Nick, need your cock, and I need it in me ten minutes ago,” Harry says sitting up on his elbows and making grabby hands at Nick’s dick.

“Damn popstar, you sure are bossy when you’re horny,” Nick remarks removing his fingers and-- fuccck Harry thought he was going to wipe them on the duvet but instead Nick brings his fingers up and slides them into his mouth again.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Harry says falling back against the bed and throwing his arm over his sweaty forehead. Nick just laughs and reaches for the lube, after Harry hears him slick his cock up, Nick is reaching up to move Harry’s arm off his face.

“Trust me babydoll, you’re gonna wanna watch this part,” he says with a wink. Harry’s dick throbs at the word babydoll.  Harry leans up enough to see Nick’s cock slide past his rim.

Harry’s never felt more satisfied. “Oh my g--,” he tries to say, but is cut-off by Nick pulling his hips back and slamming into him again.

Nick pounds into him like his life depends on it and Harry is spent. Just when he thinks he can’t be more oversensitive and thoroughly fucked Nick reaches up and twists one of Harry’s nipples between his fingers. Harry moans Nick’s name and he comes for a third time barely spurting any, and just when Harry can’t possibly move another muscle Nick leans down and licks more come off his chest.

 _Who the fuck is this?_ Harry asks himself. And who the fuck would give this up, his ex-mate’s an actual idiot.

One man’s loss is another man’s knot. Harry would laugh at his own joke, but he’s currently watching Nick’s O-face and feeling his knot swell inside his arse with come filling him up, so he’s a little busy.

Later, Nick’s fucks him again, and he comes for a fourth time that day, and Nick comes all up Harry’s back. Harry’s truly living the life.

...

“Your come is all over my back,” Harry states, still lying with his face smushed into the pillow. They’d been going at it for hours it seemed and finally Harry felt his heat lift.

“Yeah well, your slick is all over my stomach and dick, we seem to both be covered, it’s sexy and gross galore, deal with it sailor,” Nick replies giving Harry’s arse a slap.

Harry chuckles and rolls over on his back, “That was one way to end a heat.”

“Damn straight,” Nick replies running his fingers through Harry’s hair

“By the way, I have this friend and he does a bloody good impression of you,” Nick comments, “his name’s Liam.”

Harry laughs, “I’d love to see that.”

“Anything for you, darling,” Nick winks. Harry leans into his neck with a smile. He realizes in that moment he didn’t just make his dreams come true, but Nick finally got an omega who loved him for who he was, making their dreams come true together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gryles isn't my numero uno when it comes to writing, but hope y'all enjoyed it.. love and peace to my larries


End file.
